Blanco como la escarcha
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: Siempre ha estado allí, llenando de blanca paz las frías tierras del mundo. Ahora su historia llega a una pequeña isla llamada Berk, donde, aun a pesar de su apariencia, intentara estar con la única persona que lo ha logrado entender, e incluso ver. AU FrostCup, Crossover/Viñeta.
1. Ángel

((Hola, he decidido seguir con mis fanfics pendientes y empezar con varios cortos, ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo por las fechas navideñas.))

**Advertencia**: serie de Drabbles en AU dedicados a Hiccup y Jack Frost.

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

ooO-Ooo

Bienvenidos a este pequeño cuento de Navidad, una pequeña narración sobre dos muchachos que se encuentras, el espirito del frio y el héroe pequeño e inocente del pueblo.

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capítulo Primero.**

**Ángel**

Eran fechas frías en Noruega, más frías que de costumbre, las nubes cubrían el cielo y la nieve los campos, provocando un paisaje monocromático, grises y blanco, dejando al espectador cautivado por la blancura del paisaje.

Entre aquellas montañas, ríos congelados y pastizales secos, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo en una isla lejana de aquel país, la Isla Berk, pequeña, fría y no tan aislada, pero tan bien organizada que se podría decir que no necesitan de muchas conexiones con "tierra firme". Ellos tenían sus cosechas, su carne, pescado e incluso, para lo aislado que estaban, contaban con tecnología básica, grandes barcos zarpaban en dirección a las ciudades para aquellos que tenían que salir a ver a su familia o simplemente trabajaban allá, un lugar que para los que aman aquellas costas heladas, sería el paraíso.

Pero regresando al tema principal, esta es la historia de un pequeño joven, ni niño ni hombre, de apenas 13 años de edad que lleva por nombre Hipo –tal vez no con un nombre tan imponente, pero con un alma decidida a luchar- que asiste a la escuela de Berk y que tiene como fiel amigo y compañero a su gato Chimuelo, un pequeño minino que su padre mando a atrapar por que se robaba pescado de la tienda del vecino. Este tan herido de su pata no podía andar bien e Hipo lo termino ayudando y adoptando.

Hipo podría parecer un chico "normal" ante muchos, pero después del gran incendio que destruyo la cosecha de su padre, el perdió la mitad de su pierna –de la mitad de la rodilla hacia abajo- pero logrando sobrevivir gracias a que Chimuelo aviso a su gran padre Estoico, logrando salvarle a tiempo, si no hubiera sido por Hipo, el pueblo no hubiera sobrevivido a semejante desastre. Desde entonces tiene como amigos en su colegio a Astrid, a sus amigos gemelos apodados Brutacio y Brutilda, Patapez y Mocoso.

Su vida ha cambiado bastante aun que según él sigue siendo un chico normal, bueno, o al menos eso creía hasta que durante una caminata que hizo para probar su prótesis resbaló y cayó por una pequeña pendiente, llegando a un quebradizo lago de hielo, rompiéndose al instante y quedando atrapado e inconsciente por el golpe.

ooOOoo

Un cálido aliento -bastante contrario al frio tacto- tibio su garganta petrificada y lo trajo de nuevo al mundo y provoco el reflejo de toser para expulsar el liquido tragado y aspirado. Escucho una voz preguntando cómo se encontraba, al enfocar por completo observo ante él una blanquecina cabellera, y unos ojos azules brillantes y hermosos. Un joven que parecía unos dos años mayor que él, de tés pálida y cabello tan blanco como la nieve, con unos ojos tan azules que no se comparaban a un brillante cielo azul que pocas veces en el año se veían.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien?

Por un momento quedo aturdido ante tal rostro para después toser un poco y carraspear. No sabía que había sucedido.

-¿Qué… que me paso?

-resbalaste desde lo alto de la pendiente, rodaste y caíste en aquel lago congelado, si no te hubiera visto, chico, te hubieras ahogado.

Comento haciendo señas en dirección al lugar de la caída y al hoyo que quedo en el lago. Hipo quedo sorprendido, ahora entendía por qué tenía tanto frio y tiritaba, el joven lo noto y lo cubrió con una capa café.

-Cúbrete con esto, creo que lo traías en sima y quedo atorado en una rama. –Señalo una pequeña rasgadura en la capa.- Fue muy dura tu caída.

Se cubrió comenzando a temblar con más fuerza, sentía que el frio a su alrededor aumentaba y su respiración estaba errática.

-Oye, intenta levantarte, si te mantienes quieto el frio aumentara.

-¿Quién... eres? –Su voz temblaba intentando levantarse pero tiritando un poco, aun se le dificultaba el caminar con la prótesis.

-Me llamo Jack, estoy… estoy de viaje. –Comento sonriendo un poco y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Oh… ya veo, muchas gracias… por ayudarme… yo solo aquí… y-y-y hubiera terminado hecho paleta.

-Pues si no intentas caminar un poco más, terminaras como una. –Sonrió para molestarlo.

-Que… persona tan graciosa eres. –Contesto mirándole un poco acusador y animado.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, encontrando un sendero que subía hacia el camino que llevaba de regreso al pueblo. El menor recibió un pequeño empujón de aquel muchacho, estuvo a punto de resbalar pero se logro sostener y cuando volteo ya no estaba. A lo lejos observo como venia su padre y su vecino Bocón El Rudo en la camioneta de la herrería. Posiblemente Chimuelo fue a avisarles que se encontraba en peligro y venían en su ayuda.

ooOOoo

Era de noche en su casa, se encontraba tapado en mantas y con un gran vaso de leche caliente que su amiga Astrid le había servido, pero la cual no había aceptado beber pues su mente abarcaba muchas preguntas, entre ella aquel misterioso ángel de nombre Jack que lo había salvado de morir congelado en las frías aguas. Tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver o tal vez, y si el destino se lo permitía, podría volverlo a encontrar.

ooO-Ooo

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

•KonekoMarlem•


	2. El Héroe

((Oki, gracias al comentario que me hicieron la continuare, más que nada porque el modo viñeta es de los mas cómodos para mí y sipo, empecé más que nada porque no encontré ninguno en español ;_; asi que aquí está la continuación.))

**Advertencia**: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

* * *

ooO-Ooo

Hola de nuevo queridos amigos, hoy empezaremos con otro capítulo más de este cuento de navidad, la historia del Amo del Frio y el Héroe del Pueblo.

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capítulo Segundo.**

**El Héroe.**

Llegaba blanca e imponente, inundando algunos poblados con su blanca luz, él la observaba mientras los copos de nieve cubrían los arboles, los prados cercanos y endurecían aun más el lago que estaba pisando.

Camino un poco pues hoy tenía el arduo trabajo de llenar de su suave ventisca las partes nortes de Europa, y se encontraba, siendo más específicos, en aquellos lugares nórdicos.

El legendario hijo de La Luna: Jack Frost, tan frio como la escarcha pero con el corazón más tibio que jamás se haya sentido.

Observo con atención los hermosos bosques que lo rodeaban. Por eso amaba ese país, no solo por ser uno de los que lo vio crecer como leyenda, aquel que traía el frio invierno, sino que también por esa magia mítica que desprendía el país en sí. La belleza de sus pueblos y la mezcla de modernidad y antigüedad que tiene. Para él, esta ciudad en invierno era de sus preferidas.

Pero, regresando al momento en el que hacia su típico viaje, se topo con la figura de un niño, un joven de apenas 12 o 14 años que caminaba con dificultad; tenía una prótesis y tanteaba el terreno. Lo siguió con cuidado observándolo con curiosidad más que con lastima, una extraña necesidad de protegerlo lo abordo.

El pequeño tenía un cabello extraño y castaño, vestía unas ropas de invierno y una sola bota para la nieve, una capa grande café y un suéter verde. Posiblemente aprovecho el receso del frio y quiso caminar un poco.

Lo siguió por el sendero, el pequeño siguió avanzando pero al parecer algo lo distrajo, pues se tambaleo un poco y su peso lo hizo caer por un costado del camino, justo donde había una pendiente.

Observo como cayo contra el lago, iba justo en su ayuda cuando el hielo se desquebrajo y lo hundió en el agua helada. Así que con preocupación se introdujo en ella, notándolo inconsciente.

Y recordó.

Recordó el momento en el que él también se ahogo y renació, no. No quiso que el también muriera, porque sabía lo que pasaría; el no regresaría como él lo hizo.

Cuando por fin lo dejo entre la nieve comenzó a pensar en qué hacer, haciendo compresión contra su pecho y dudando en hacerlo o no y al no ver respuesta al final le dio respiración de boca a boca, logrando que este sacara el liquido.

El menor al reaccionar le mostro sus ojos, grandes, limpios y verdes, como el follaje de los arboles en primavera, llenos de vida.

Por un momento lo admiro con alegría, estaba feliz, pero después se sorprendió. ¿Podía verlo?

-¿Que… que me paso? -Pregunto preocupado.

El respondió de la "mejor manera posible" para calmarlo, pero aun así…

¿El podía verlo?

ooOOoo

La suave brisa mecía con calma las ramas de los arboles, estos crujían y el frio mar golpeaba las costas creando una fría orquesta que a cualquiera deprimía, pero a Jack no.

Este se encontraba meditando sobre lo sucedido los días pasados, intentando calmar su mente, el sabia que solo los niños que creían en el podían verlo, pero aquel muchacho ya era grande, se suponía que eso no podía pasar, era un chico mas.

Aun así, varias cosas rondaron por su cabeza, también estaba el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en que si se encontraba bien, en que tal vez podría accidentarse y lo necesitara, y en que no lo vio con miedo –tal vez porque no voló- si no con agradecimiento durante el camino.

Pero a fin de cuentas y por muy rara que fuera la situación, él tenía que continuar con su trabajo antes de que los animales se despierten por lo cálido del clima.

Tomo entre sus manos su gran bastón, pidió la ayuda del viento y se elevo en lo alto, comenzando a lanzar su fría ventisca por los alrededores, un poco de nieve para divertir no hacía daño.

ooO-Ooo

* * *

Gracias a mi sempai Flor-San, a catyy, amy y también a la linda Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, gracias hermosa, tu coment me inspiro a continuarlo y no te preocupes, que Chimuelo no tardara en aparecer a defender a su amo X3.

Gracias por leer

•KonekoMarlem•


	3. Un Hola

((Holiiii, estoy con el tercer capitulo, aquí les tengo una sorpreeeeeesaaaa DDD: Espero que les agrade X3))

**Advertencia**: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

* * *

ooO-Ooo

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

**Un Hola.**

El silbido del viento romper entre las grandes rocas, las aves sobrevolaban el área de pesca y una bruma cubría la lejanía.

Hipo se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la ventana, amaba estar en lo alto de la casa, pues su sueño siempre fue volar. Vio a lo lejos como Astrid y los muchachos jugaban con la nieve que quedo de la ventisca que hubo, después miro el horizonte y por un momento creyó ver una luz blanca, al inicio pensó que estaba alucinando, que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, pero no, allí estaba de nuevo, una luz blanca que parecía tener la forma de un como de nieve, y lo recordó.

Salió rápidamente de su asombro para correr por un buen abrigo, una hoja que dejo en la mesa antes de dormir, ponerse su bota de nieve, su bolso donde siempre llevaba a Chimuelo y salió en dirección y a toda prisa a las colinas que se elevaban un poco más lejos del puerto.

ooOOoo

Llevaba casi media hora caminando, intentaba averiguar de dónde venía esa luz, y por el mapa de la isla que había dibujado, se supone que estaba cerca.

Siguió caminando, deteniéndose solo para dibujar un conejito que encontró el cual de repente salió corriendo. Hipo se giro un poco asustado mirando a su alrededor, no vio más que nieve moviéndose y cayendo de los arboles, de repente sintió un respiro en su cuello y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era y allí estaba, muerto de risa, su ángel guardián.

-Hola. –Sonrió de lado recargándose en su gran bastón y lo observo.

- Jack. –Sus ojos brillaron con emoción al verlo de nuevo- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. -El muchacho también tuvo la misma reacción y le asintió alegre.- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu casa descansando por lo que paso la otra vez.

-No, ya me siento mejor, me recupero rápido, además, nada es capaz de derribarme.

-Oh, vaya, tenemos aquí a un héroe ¿No?

-Jejeje. –Comenzó a pensar sobre lo que paso ayer.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde eres?

-¿Eh? Pues… -Titubeo un poco para responder.- Soy de aquí, Noruega, pero estoy de viaje como, te dije. –Contesto al final, esperando que este le creyera.- ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Oh, me llamo Hipo y bueno, yo pensé que eras algún tipo de ser que venía a atormentar mi pueblo y que me llevaría volando por todo el lugar. –Dijo en broma.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por eso puedes verme? –Dijo confundido comenzando a flotar.- Pensé que los niños tan grandes como tú no podían.

-… -Se quedo pasmado mirándole alzarse en el aire.

-¿Qué…? –Lo miro para después cubrir su rostro con una mano- No lo sabías ¿verdad?

-… -Solo logro mover su cabeza en negativa.

-¡Agh! Soy un idiota. –Toco su sien y luego miro al muchacho alzándolo por sorpresa, elevándolo alto, pasando la copa de los arboles a una altura considerable.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! –Pataleo un poco, para después ver la altura y detenerse.

-Te advierto que si le dices a alguien donde encontrarme juro que te tiro de lo más alto, tanto, que nadie reconocer tu cara.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Jamás se lo diría a nadie y no pensaba hacerlo!

-Jajajaja… ok. -Bajo a la misma velocidad dejándolo en un montón de suave nieve.- Y tranquilo, era broma.

-Aja… -Se alejo un poco de el.- ¿Qué… que eres? –Pregunto algo sorprendido.- ¿Eres un ángel o eres un demonio? Bueno, un ángel, porque fuiste muy amable al salvarme.

-Me llamo Jack Frost.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Estoy hablando con-con una leyenda viviente esto es…! ¡Lo mejor! –Dijo sin saber hacia dónde ir o que decir.

-¿En serio? –Sonrió, sintiendo un calorcito raro (muy raro) dentro.

-Eres una leyenda aquí, o por lo menos para mí.

-Ya veo, por eso puedes verme.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, solo los que creen en mi pueden verme.

-Sí, adoro… adoro los cuentos y leyendas…

-Genial.

-Jejejeje.

Hipo le observo un momento sin saber bien que comentarle, estaba maravillado, jamás se imagino toparse con una leyenda viviente, el señor del invierno. Estuvieron un momento observándose en silencio, no sabían muy bien que decir hasta que el menor reacciono.

-Em… Jack… yo… yo quería darte algo por salvarme ayer, así que ten… -Le entrego un dibujo que había hecho de él.- Tal vez no sea de lo mejor, pero es un agradecimiento que quería darte…

-Woow… -Lo observo con atención.- Que bien dibujas.

-¿En serio? –Sonrió rascando su nuca y apretando con su otra mano su sueter, sintiendo el frio.- Uff…

La temperatura había descendido, al parecer no había sido tan buena idea salir así como así a buscarle.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto mirándolo temblar.- Mejor te llevo a tu casa. –Sonrió tomándolo de la cintura, comenzando a elevarse y volar con calma, un poco más arriba de la copa de los arboles.

-Que hermosa vista, creo que te tendré envidia, debe ser genial…

-Sí, es lo mejor.

Llegaron a la casa del menor, lo dejo con cuidado en la ventana, donde había señalado y justo cuando Jack se sentó en el marco, una pequeña bola negra de ojos amarillos lo ataco.

-Ah! ¿Qué…? ¿Tienes un gato? –Sujetando al animal por la cola y como respuesta recibió una fuerte mordida en la mano.- OUCH! –Lo soltó y este lo miro enojado, gruñendo y con la cola muy esponjada.

-Perdónalo, es que es muy sobre protector, espero que no te haya lastimado. –Intentando agarrarlo antes de que le salte en sima de nuevo.

-Mejor me voy antes de que me quiera atacar de nuevo. –Sonrió subiéndose en el marco y antes de saltar le dijo.- Nos vemos luego Hipo. – Y se fue en dirección desconocida.

El menor solo lo vio desaparecer para ver después a Chimuelo, comenzó a decirle que no estaba bien hacer eso a los nuevos amigos. Este solo se lamia limpiando donde el otro toco.

ooO-Ooo

* * *

¡Gracias por sus mensajes! En el siguiente cap pondré los review faltantes y los agradecimientos nwn)/

Gracias por leer

•KonekoMarlem•


	4. Desdentado

((Ok, esta es la segunda parte, cualquier cosa que les guste o desagrade haganmela saber, pues siento que algo aqui no me cuadra, pero en fin. Espero que sea de su agrado, y comenzamooooooooooooos X3))

**Advertencia**: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

* * *

ooO-Ooo

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capitulo cuarto.**

**Desdentado.**

La cálida luz de la mañana inundaba su cuarto, muy poca por lo nublado del clima, pero lo suficiente para indicarle que ya era de día. Perezoso abrió los ojos, se removió un poco sin ganas de levantarse y solo observo lo que su inclinada y poco despabilada vista le permitía, el pequeño gato negro lo miraba atento, esperando a que este reaccionara de alguna forma, esperando ansioso por que le diera de comer, lo llevara en su bolso a la pradera seca, o que se acurrucaran juntos todo el día en la cama, como pocas veces asían cuando Hipo no tenía nada que hacer.

Y pues sí, miro al minino y lo jalo para que este se acurrucara a su lado, esperando a que dejara de jalar su pijama para después adormecerse por el cálido ronroneo del pequeño. Así que dormir todo el díasería lo mejor de ese relajado fin de semana.

ooOOoo

Se encontraba merodeando el área, caminaba sobre los tejados mirando a algunos niños jugar, a los padres comprando la comida del día, y a algunas personas solo paseando como él lo estaba haciendo.

Se sentóun momento en el techo de una carpintería, que también parecía herrería, mirón un momento la ciudad, se veía tranquila, sorprendentemente amable y muy blanca. Tenía nieve por doquier, al parecer el viento y el lugar en si creaba su propia "magia blanca" como la que élhacía. El lugar donde vivía el castaño era bastante hermoso, lo sorprendió por completo, tan aislado y mágico, juraba que si existieran los dragones este sería la cuna de todos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo cuando observo a un hombre grande -demasiado- entrar en casa del menor, así que algo curios –mas no preocupado, según el- fue a ver de quien se trataba.

ooOOoo

El techo era tan bonito, tenía un color azul brillante y disparejo en algunas partes en las que resaltaban el blanco de abajo-lo cual inconscientemente le recordó al peliblanco-, mostrando que su padre no termino de quitar la blanca de aceite de abajo. Escucho que tocaban la puerta, así que se levantó un poco sin quitar al gato de su lado.

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto el gran hombre de barba enorme y chamarra de leñador.

-Bien papá, estaba quedándome un poco más con Chimuelo.

-Bueno, pero no estén tanto tiempo, que no me gusta que luego andes de holgazán, pequeño vikingo. –Mientras revolvía su cabello de modo cariñoso, un apodo típico entre ellos.

-Jajaja, si, gracias papá, ahora bajo.

Sonrió al verlo salir por la puerta preparándose para arreglarse, buscando con su mirada la prótesis, cuando escucho un ruido en el techo y un poco de nieve caer por su ventana, así que dejando la tibia cama y poniéndose una bata, se asomó para observar de que se trataba.

-Hola-

-Ah! –Grito asustado al ver al otro bajar de cabeza del tejado.- ¿Jack? Hola, ¿que… que haces aquí?

-Mmm… pues pasaba por aquí y tenía ganas de divertirme un rato y me dije ¿Por qué no ir a ver al pequeño Hipo? Y aquí me tienes –sonriójuguetón observándolo y metiéndose sin su permiso al cuarto.- Genial, tu cuarto es cálido y de colores varios, parece primavera.

-Mi mamá lo pinto y bienvenido. –Dijo intentando adaptarse a la intromisión del otro.- ¿Hoy no tienes que llenar de nieve… Canadá o algo por el estilo?

-Nop, hoy estoy relajado, ya termine de llenar de ventisca los países del norte, solo me queda dejar un poco de aguanieve en los países del centro, en las partes altas. –Sonrió, pero eso puedo hacerlo mañana.

-Hey, tienes cosas que hacer, vamos, no tienes que venirme a ver si no puedes. –Dijo entre sorprendido (por su trabajo) y apenado por que este se tomara su tiempo para verlo.

-Oye, es que es divertido toparme con alguien pues… unos cuantos años menor que yo, bueno, tomando en cuenta mi edad original y mi apariencia, es genial conocerte. –Sonrió de lado un tanto coqueto, con su mirada de chico rebelde.

Hipo solo pudo quedarse "helado" y sentir como el calor perdido comenzaba a llenarlo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, atontándolo por completo y llenando sus mejillas de un tono rojo, una sensación extraña.

-Bu-bueno, eso es mutuo, es… es genial el conocerte… jejeje. –Dijo apenado sin saber bien a donde mirar, hasta que escucho un gruñido fuerte desde la cama.- Oh, oh…

-Oh, pero mira quien es… el gato salvaje que casi me come la mano.–Dijo molesto mirándolo esponjado desde las orejas a la cola, mientras se curvaba y amenazaba con saltarle a la cara.- Oye, ¿quieres pelar? Bien, ven acá minino. –Este solo gruñía molesto, comenzando a enojarse más.

-¡Oigan! –Los detuvo, si las miradas matasen…- ¡Paren! Nadie está en peligro, Chimuelo, estoy bien, él es un amigo. –Dijo cargándolo y viendo al otro.

-¿Esa cosa se llama Chimuelo? Deberías ponerle Rata Colmilluda. –Dijo gruñéndole de vuelta.

-Ok, ya –Dejo al gato en la cama mirando al peliblanco- ¿Por qué viniste?

-Ya dije, quiero aprovechar mi día libre, quiero salir contigo. –Dijo sonriendo para recargarse un poco en su bastón.- Quiero conocer esta hermosa isla, y que mejor que ir con el que dibujo su propio mapa. –Señalando el que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Eeeeem… -Dijo sonrojado apretando un poco su bata entre sus pequeñas manos.- Yo… -Sentía que la cara le ardía y no sabía el por qué.

-Ok, tu solo alístate y te espero. –Dijo sonriendo de lado para salir por la ventana y recargándose en el techo, esperando al menor.

Mientras Hipo seguía digiriendo lo dicho, para después arreglarse y subir al techo, mirando la hermosa vista.

-Ok –Se levantó el oji-azul mirándolo, se veía adorable con su ropa tan clásica, tenía la pinta de un niño vikingo.- Vamos, te llevo. –estiro su mano para que la tome.

-Sí.

ooO-Ooo

* * *

Aslkdjasdklasfjaslkf (?)

Aquí ya empiezan a relacionarse más (:no me digas:).

Por cierto, sé que tal vez la aparición de chimuelo no es la mejor, pero poco a poco empezara a demostrar las garras ewe ejem!, mientras tanto van a aparecer ciertos personajes que conocer, entre eso, algunas festividades y conocidos de Hipo, como por fin tengo mi compu para escribir cuando quiero, posiblemente pueda alargar un poco más la historia y hacerla más intensa y larga, aunque siga durando como una viñeta. Jejejejeje nwnU)/

Gracias a los que me dejaron review: **Guest, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro** (oooow hermosa tu eres la dulce X3), **hikaru-APTX4869** y **anateresaromero**.

¡Gracias por leer!

•KonekoMarlem•


	5. Amigo

(Hola gente linda, perdón por tardar pero ando un poquito triste por que mi roleo a lo frostcup no ha salido bien… -suspiro- ni modo, en fin, seguire subiendo caps lo mas rápido que pueda u_u)

**Advertencia**: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

ooO-Ooo

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capitulo quinto.**

**Amigo.**

Se encontraban sobre volando el área, el lugar era tan blanco desde arriba y se veía más increíble que a pie, en serio que la vista que debe tener un ave debe ser la mejor del mundo. Después dirigió su mirada al chico que lo tenía agarrado de la cintura para que no cayera, se sentía feliz de estar con él, aun que por alguna razón su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado, algo dentro de él vibraba, pero creyó ciegamente que era alegría.

ooOOoo

Llegaron a lo que era una cascada pequeña que estaba un poco congelada por el frio de aquellos lugares, miro hacia varios lados viendo el hielo un poco derretido, así que colocando su bastón comenzó a caminar, haciéndolo más duro para el menor. Avanzo un poco jalándolo con su mano para que lo acompañe, lo observo a detalle, se veía algo torpe, al parecer tenía poco tiempo de usar la prótesis y aun le costaba, pero no le importaba, quería ayudarlo.

-Con cuidado, no quiero que te vuelvas a ahogar, que yo no ando dando besos gratis. –Dijo en broma. Se quedó algo… ¿enternecido? Cuando lo miro ponerse rojo hasta las orejas y preguntar con miedo y vergüenza sobre eso.- ¿Si te bese? Fue respiración de boca a boca, pero si quieres que sea un beso… -Volvió a reír al verlo rojo de nuevo, incluso se tapó el rostro con las manos.- Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que nunca has besado?

- … -El otro se quedó callado y se encogió un poco más ante la vergüenza, mientras que el peliblanco abría grande los ojos, estaba a punto de decir algo pero se resistió, al fin tenía un amigo más o menos su edad en apariencia, y quería disfrutarlo.

-Bueno, quería traerte aquí para ayudarte a tratar con esa prótesis, además de poder jugar con alguien. –Dijo con algo de calma acercándose a sus pies, haciendo que se sentara en una roca cercana y congelando las suelas, haciendo unos patines.- Bien, creo que con esto se puede. ¿Sabes patinar?

-Si se, pero con esto… -la miro un poco para después agitar la cabeza en negativa, al parecer para sí mismo.- Si se, aunque tal vez me cueste trabajo, pero se hacerlo. –Le miro decidido.

Se sorprendió ante su decisión, sabía que ese chico valía la pena, así que tomo su mano, avanzo poco a poco guiándolo, con los patines apenas lograba llegar a su nariz. Le miro de nuevo y vio la alegría de sus granes ojos verdes, el color de los arboles sin nieve, los brotes, el pasto… ese chico desprendía un aire de vida, de calidez… todo lo contrario a él.

ooOOoo

Ya habían pasado un rato entrenando la pierna del menor para que se acostumbre, al parecer el patinaje fue buena idea porque este se encontraba ya moviéndose con más agilada, ahora solo esperaban que cuando comenzara a caminar normal en la nieve no se lastimara o tropezara.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Crees poder caminar? –deshizo los patines de hielo, dejando al menor sobre la roca, ayudándolo a bajar y viendo como avanzaba. Ya no le costaba caminar, eso era bueno.

-¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien… gracias Jack. –Sonrió feliz mirándolo con esos enormes ojos jade. Se quedó observándolo, mirándolo atento, le agradaba saber que servía de algo, que podía ayudar. Después de aquello el menor comenzó a sacar la comida que llevaba en su morral, comió despacio, convidándole un poco, este lo comió gustoso, aunque no necesitaba tanto la comida, pero aun así aprovecho, hace tiempo que no probaba los panques, y vaya que estaban ricos, el pregunto e Hipo contesto sensato que él lo había hecho, el normalmente preparaba la mayoría de sus alimentos, algunas ropas e incluso la prótesis de la pata trasera de su gato Chimuelo. Ahora entendía todo, no se había percatado con anterioridad sobre aquello por la salvaje forma de recibirlo.

Se sentía bien de poder hablar con él, en serio es genial.

ooOOoo

Paso el día y llego el momento de llevarlo de regreso, de que comenzara a nevar, así que con calma lo dejo en la entrada de su casa.

-Espero que te vaya bien Hipo. –Le sonrió, como si no lo volviera a ver.

-¿Nos veremos mañana otra vez?

-Yo, tengo trabajo, así que no se si pueda… yo… -miro la repentina tristeza que reflejaron aquellos ojos y no pudo negarse.- ¿Quieres que venga mañana también?

Rio ante la emoción del menor por su pregunta, así que se acercó a él y tomo su mano dejando una pequeña figura de copo de nieve.- Déjala cerca de ti, con esto sabrás que estaré bien y podre verte. –Dijo comenzando a flotar lejos de la ventana del menor, poco a poco se alejó, tomo su bastón y susurrando el viento lo llevo lejos, sin dejar de ser visto por el menor, el cual sonreía mirando el copo de nieve (grande por lo menos del tamaño de su palma).

-Eres genial Jack Frost, eres el mejor. –Rio volteando a ver al gato negro que lo miraba atento.- ¿Qué pasa? No me mires así, él es buena persona… o espíritu… pero en fin, él es bueno, es genial, y… el salvo mi vida, le debo mucho. –El gato ronroneo acercándose y restregándose un poco en su pierna, tomo al minino y lo llevo a su cama, se colocó su pijama y se recostó con el gato acomodándose para dormir, mirando el copo de nieve brillar en la mesa. Cerró los ojos soñando con volar de nuevo.

ooOOoo

Una sombra amarilla sobrevolaba las casas, llenando de arena suave y brillante, dorada, los sueños de los niños. Miro un poco a una figura conocida que observaba la ventana de un muchacho, viendo el sueño en el que volaba junto a alguien, sonrió al verlo y subió a su nube de arena, siguió su camino esparciendo sueños por el mundo.

ooO-Ooo

**Nanami Fujoshi:** asdfghjklñ ya somos dos, XD y yo soy GRAN fan de HTTYD, cuando vi a Hipo y a Jack me quede shokeada, se veian tan lindos *-* gracias por el review X3

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro: **Nenaaa, jajajaja, el si de Hipo era una respuesta afirmativa, muuuy afirmativa de SI! *-* Jajajaja, de hecho Jack se la pasara peleando con chimuelo más adelante LOL Dios vendiga las computadoras(?).


	6. Arena

(Hola de nuevo chicas, pues de momento me encuentro algo –por no decir mucho- muy tristepor que mi Jack se quedo con el conejo y dejo a Hipo… TT^TT ni modo… shiiiiiiiiiiiit en fin, mi inspiración murió, así que de momento me mantendré un poco… distraída pensando en que hare… pero en fin, espero que todo salga bien y poder continuar el fic… ;_;)

**Advertencia**: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

ooO-Ooo

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capitulo sexto.**

**Arena.**

Paseaba de un lado a otro observando con atención cada brillante luz dorada que se volvía un sueño de arena los cuales pasaban de un lado a otro, entre dinosaurios grandes y amables, hasta mariposas pequeñas que andaban de un lado a otro. El peliblanco adoraba ver los sueños de los niños, eran motivantes, lo ayudaban a relajarse ocasionando que una pequeña ventisca de nieve callera suave sobre la ciudad, acompletando la hermosa imagen de la arena dorada y la brillante nieve.

De repente entre tantos sueños uno llamo su atención, volteando emocionado a verlo y acercándose a la casa del que venía, era ni más ni menos que el de Hipo. Lo miro con atención y una alegría inmensa lo inundo.

Estaba soñando con él, ellos estaban volando, cargándolo por la cintura como ese día, los dos sonriendo, cuando un gran dragónaparecía, grande y de color negro, pero no parecía una pesadilla del Coco, sino todo lo contrario, al parecer y por la cara del dragón, ese era Chimuelo.

Rio un poco al verlo, estaban los tres flotando felices, era genial, de repente la imagen del dragón fue hacia él y lo rodeo, provocando que un estornudo hiciera chocar su bastón contra la ventana, despertando al menor.

ooOOoo

Se sentía tan relajado que pensó que nada podría arruinarlo hasta que escucho un golpe que lo hizo abrir suavemente sus ojos, notando unas luces doradas pasar por su costado y pasar por su ventana, notando casi al instante la figura de Jack.

-¿Qué…? -Se quedó estupefacto al ver grandes nubes doradas pasar por el lugar.

-Em… -lo miro sin saber bien que hacer, hasta que se resignó y abrió bien la venta acercándose al menor.- Ven, creo que te alegrara conocer a alguien. –Extendió su mano para que este la tomara.

No supo bien que hacerasí que acepto, se colocó el zapato y tomo su mano, sintió como lo elevaba y lo acerco a su cuerpo para evitar que callera, dejándolo de pie sobre el techo y miro con asombro lo que era su ciudad, invadida por arena de dorado color.

-¡Meme! -De repente Jack nombro a alguien entre toda esa masa de arena, intento ver de quien se trataba cuando observo a lo lejos una onda de arena acercarse y miro a un hombre pequeño, de extraña cabellera y del mismo color que aquel polvo.

Cuando este llego a ellos se sorprendió y le señalo el niño a Jack, como si tratara de demostrar lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Es un amigo, Meme, no te preocupes, es un chico genial. –Le sonrió al menor el cual solo se sonrojo.- Quería pediré si le podrías mostrar las maravillas.

El hombrecillo asintió feliz ante el nuevo amiguito, lo envolvió con arena y lo llevo consigo mientras atrás Jack los seguía.

ooOOoo

Observaba atento lo que hacían, por si alguna emergencia estaría allí para cuidar al menor, miro la enorme sonrisa que este tenía, se sentía tan genial el verlo feliz, además de que este se notaba diferente a los que conocía, creía, soñaba, añoraba,tenía la esperanza y el valor de librar cualquier lucha, con o sin cuerpo, solo con su alma; en verdad sentía que ese niño valía oro.

Meme tomaba la arena y como hilos y los dejaba caer con calma, poco a poco estos llegaban con los niños, sacando sus pensamientos, recuerdos, deseos, calmando su noches de descanso.

El viento soplaba suave, los arboles comenzaban a crujir y Jack observo con detalle el clima, al parecer tenía que comenzar con la ventisca que dejaría completamente nevada la pequeña ciudad donde vivía el pequeño.

-Hipo, creo que sería buena idea de que regresáramos a tu casa, comenzara a caer nieve fuerte, así que tendrás que cubrirte en lo que regreso. –Dijo mirando a Meme.- Gracias amigo por mostrarle, Jajaja, ya puedes ir a descansar. –Dijo riendo al verlo cabecear.

Este asintió formando una almohada en su cabeza, mostrando lo cansado que ya se encontraba, así que tomando una nube de arena en forma de avioneta se fue en dirección al palacio dorado donde vivía.

ooOOoo

Miraba con atención el movimiento de los copos de nieve, era fuerte, mucho, tanto que los arboles parecían doblarse, las calles antes grises o negras por el pavimento ahora eran blancas, tantas como las perlas del mar. Cuando alzo la vista observo una luz en forma de copo moverse de un lado a otro, se veía tan genial, parecía un ángel, pero no, era Jack Frost, su amigo, aquel que ahora consideraba importante. Sonrió al pensar en aquello, jamás imagino de verdad conocerlos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Jack bajaba a hacia su ventana, pues la ventisca ya estaba controlada y este termino con su trabajo. Hipo la abrió y lo dejo pasar, mientras este se sacudía un poco la nieve, y al instante el gato salió de la nada comenzando a gruñirle.

-Oh! ¿Tú de nuevo? –Dijo poniendo su bastón amenazando al gato.- Hey, no me lo voy a comer ¿entendido? –Le gruño de regreso-

-¡Chimuelo! –Corrió y lo jalo para que lo dejara en paz sentándose en la cama con el gato a su lado izquierdo.- Vamos pequeño, está bien, tranquilo. –Hizo un ademan para que este se sentara al lado contrario.

Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar un poco, Jack le contesto relajado la forma en la que se volvió lo que ahora es, e Hipo decidió comentarle a detalle lo que le paso a su pierna y la del gato.

-Eres muy valiente Hipo. –Dijo sonriendo de lado alzando la mano y revolviendo su cabello, este se sonrojo un poco ante su tacto y asintió feliz.

-Y tú eres un héroe también. –Le respondió de igual forma, mientras el pequeño gato los observaba a detalle, se sentía alegre por su amo, pero aun así no le agradaba mucho el chico de cabello blanco.

ooO-Ooo

Espero que les agradara este capítulo.

•KonekoMarlem•


	7. Cariño

(Hola… -las mira- ;w; se que están a punto de lanzarme cuchillos, teclados y otro tipo de armas letales(¿) llevo como… 2 o 3 meses sin actualizar… -Se esconde- pero he vuelto TT^TT después de dejar de escribir por falta de inspiración, tuve que armarme de valor y gracias al apoyo de una amiga las ganas de escribir me regresaron, aparte de la dulce insistencia de mi acosadora XDDD, gracias en serio, no saben cuánto me alegraron sus mensajes, el capitulo lo había publicado hace unos días en la página de Frostcup en español, pero algunos fans no apoyaron, al principio creí que no era bueno, pero vi que algunos de ustedes los veían aquí, así que decidí mejor publicar las historias acá, para evitar pérdidas de inspiración ;w; además de que uno de mis múltiples Hipo ya tiene Jack, jujuujuju, ehem… en fin, espero que disculpen la tardanza e intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, en lo de mientras una tierna sorpresa en el fic x3

Capitulo dedicado a **Kokusai**)

_-KonekoM-_

**Advertencia**: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

* * *

ooO-Ooo

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capitulo Séptimo.**

**Cariño.**

El frescor de la ventana le pegaba suave, despertándolo muy levemente, pues se sentía muy relajado en aquella posición, podía sentir el ronroneo de Chimuelo cerca suyo, calentándole el estomago, alzo un poco la mirada y lo vio, no era brisa la que entraba, era el suave aliento del joven que descansaba frente suyo, pálido, de piel suave como la porcelana fina y de cabello tan blanco como la nieve, por un momento se quedo mirándolo hasta que reacciono, estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Se levanto sorprendido cayendo de bruces al suelo, después de levantarse y sacudirse lo vio, se comenzaba a despertar por el movimiento, sonriéndole.

-Buenos días.

-B-Buenos… días… -Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, un poco sonrojado.- ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué estas en mi cama?

-¿Eh? Ya, eso… ayer te quedaste dormido y te acomode en la cama, pero también me adormecí y no quise irme, tu cuarto desprende un calorcito agradable. –Dijo estirándose un poco viendo al gato que le comenzó a mirar con un leve desprecio.- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No dormiste bien, misifuso? Jajajajaja. –El gato comenzó a gruñirle bajo.

-Ya deja a Toothless en paz.

-Jajaja, lo siento. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? ¿Aprovechar tus vacaciones?

-¿Eh? Bueno… no se… mi… mi padre puede necesitar ayuda en la casa.

-Mmm… -Se levanto acomodándose bien la ropa mirando hacia la ventana, levanto el cayado y se recargo en el.- Vamos, un día rebelde no te hará daño.

ooO-Ooo

-¡Wuuuuuuhuuuuuu! –Grito emocionado mientras resbalaban por la colina que había a 15 minutos de su casa, era alta, Jack la congelo para que bajaran en el trineo que tenía el menor para la nieve, era la inclinación perfecta.- ¡Hahahaha!

Jack lo veía, parecía verdaderamente feliz, no había conocido a otra persona aparte de Jamie y Sophie que lo vieran, incluso así, tan rápido, creyendo en el en un instante, ese chico parecía tener algo especial, se sentó detrás de él antes de que se volviera a arrojar por la colina, abrazándolo y dejando el cayado frente a ellos.

-¡Agárrate fuerte! –Le dijo para lanzarse mientras él estaba sonrojado asintiendo.

En ese momento bajaron aun mas rápido, mientras el mayor congelaba el camino.

Hipo se agarra de él con fuerza, mientras avanzaban mas allá de la colina, dejando un camino de nieve, avanzaron mas y mas, llevaban ya bastante tramo, era como si jugaran a conducir un auto de carreras a una velocidad indescriptible, el menor estaba con la adrenalina a 100 mientras seguían hasta llegar al lago donde se conocieron, mientras la velocidad bajaba hasta que quedaron cerca de los arboles.

-Eso fue genial. –Dijo el peliblanco mientras ayudaba al más joven a levantarse, pues estaba un poco aturdido por la velocidad, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

-Hahahaha.

Avanzaron un poco hasta llegar a aquel claro, el lago estaba todavía congelado pero Jack lo enfrió mas para que el menor pudiera avanzar, lo tomo de las manos guiándolo despacio.

-Hehehe –Rio sonriendo amplio mientras avanzaba, en un movimiento en falso, su prótesis resbalo, sujetándose con fuerza al mayor, este lo sostuvo mirando sus ojos jade, sonrojándose un poco, resaltando en aquella tés pálida.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento, sintiendo su corazón latir un poco rápido y sus mejillas calientes, en especial el menor, que estaba bastante rojo, entonces noto como el mayor se acercaba un poco a él, se quedo quieto con el corazón a una velocidad impresionante.

Jack por su lado estaba perdido en los ojos del más pequeño, adormecido por el calor que este desprendía y la calidez que sentía a su lado, se acerco.

Se acerco.

Y lo abrazo.

Lo estrecho con fuerza porque una idea pasó por su cabeza pero sabía que por lo pequeño que era, según él, no debería.

Hipo se coloreo más todavía, abrazándose a él con la misma fuerza.

¿Qué había pasado?

ooO-Ooo

Ahora estaban de regreso a la casa del menor, después de haber jugado toda la tarde y finalizar con aquel abrazo, ambos terminaron en que si no regresaba su padre se preocuparía, así que lo llevaba despacio, sin ganas de irse, el peliblanco miraba de reojo al menor, este seguía rojito, jugando con sus manos, Jack solo atino a acercarse mas mientras caminaban, hasta que llegaron al hogar del pequeño.

Jack tomo al menor de la cintura escuchando su respingo y sonrió, elevándose hasta llegar a su cuarto, el castaño abrió como pudo la ventana y se metió con ayuda del peliblanco.

Cuando entraron se miraron algo sonrojado y sin saber que decirle al otro.

-B-Bueno… creo que es momento de que me vaya… tengo algo de trabajo y ya sabes… hehe. –Rio el oji-azul rascando su nuca, el gato solo los miro desde la cama, si fuera humano tendría el seño fruncido.

-S-Si… yo creo que si… yo… yo tengo que comer con mi papá o de verdad se preocupara. –Dijo mirando el suelo.

El mayor noto aquello y sonrió dulce, ese pequeño era extraño, excéntrico pero muy agradable. Antes de irse alzo su rostro por el mentón y se acerco besando de forma suave su frente, se separo unos segundos después avanzando hacia la ventana antes de que el gato le saltara en sima, antes de irse le guiño el ojo al más chico y se elevo, alejándose del lugar.

Mientras tanto Hipo se sonrojaba tanto como un tomate, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, volteo a ver a un Chimuelo que se encontraba erizado y le sonrió.

-Me beso…

.

.

.

_Continuara_

* * *

Morire, estoy segura XDD por amor de dios, ojala no haya sido decepcionante este capitulo TT^TT

**arelii-ierOo**: Nena…. Taraaaaaaaaaaaaan (¿) XDD

**FanTD97**: ;_; ¿en serio te probocó todo eso? Asdasdasdasd gracias… TT^TT gracias.

**birthy**: Oh querida! Es el destino lo que te trajo aquí TT^TT)9 e intentare escribir mas como loca, de hecho hay unos fics que recién hice u.u el de "El espíritu del otoño" y "Delicada primera vez" que no se por qué diantres no aparece, solo sale en mi perfil ;_; snif

**Daniela**: -La mira- Holiii :3 tu intimidación cobro frutos(¿?) ok no XDD ¿Sabes que tus mensajes los leí un día en el que estaba sumamente mal? Pero mal, maliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima, y me animaron como no tienes idea, casi llore XD Muchas gracias, en serio, y lamento haberme tardado tanto TT^TT gracias!

**natsu2077**: Maravillosa y sensual Natsu (¿?) ok no XDD gracias, vi tu coment en Delicada –que no tuvo nada de delicada- primera vez. Me alegro mucho saber que alguien logro encontrar el mendigo fic porque AAARGH! No sé que le paso que no aparece en la página de la pareja ;_; gracias por tus coments en serio

**Halunke Prisioner**: Conti publicada x3

Muchas gracias a todos asdasdasd, creo que shorare(¿?) ok soy una exagerada, pero no saben cuánto apoyo me mandan ;w;

Aquí les dejo el Link de la página de FrostCup en español X3

Solo escriban normal la pagina de Facebook y añadan todo sin espacios, ojala la logren encontrar, o pueden buscarla en facebook como: Frostcup y saldrá una sensual imagen de Hipo y Jack a lo "Píntame como tus chicas de Berk" -Titanic- LOL

**Pages /Frostcup /144514292369922 ? hc_location = timeline**

Gracias a Kokusai, mi amiga que me ayudo a que regresara.


	8. Tormenta

(Moriré, lo sé, porque este capítulo lo subí hace como mas de 2 semanas a la página de Frostcup y aquí apenas, pero por que apenas estoy escribiendo ya el noveno y asdasdas en fin, también termine el otro del espíritu del otoño, que vendrá con tortura de suspenso XD, espero que les agraden y no me maten por lo que hice en este cap, pero bueno! Comencemos! Por cierto, cap dedicado a mis nenas hermosas, Miranda y Day.)

_-KonekoM-_

Advertencia: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

Discleimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

**ooO-Ooo**

Blanco como la escarcha.

Capitulo Octavo.

Tormenta.

Había comenzado otro día de trabajo en Berk, el menor se encontraba apaleando la nieve de la entrada, suspirando cuando apenas había terminado la primera mitad, miro a lo lejos a su amiga Astrid que caminaba hacia él y sonrió, hacía tiempo que no charlaba con ella, además de que las vacaciones lo dejaban bastante aburrido, no le gustaba estar trabajando tanto en su casa, más que nada porque casi siempre estaba en orden y lo único que le quedaba era dibujar (cosa que había estado haciendo mucho) y estudiar, cosa que ya no quería seguir haciendo en un rato, leer, pero había terminado toda la colección de la casa y no podía ir a la biblioteca por que la cerraron. Su padre estaba encargándose de algunos asuntos, entre esos los cultivos y los alimentos que llegarían a la isla, además de pagar los impuestos y otras cosas de adultos que no dejaba que Hipo tomaran en cuenta.

Pero pasando al tema importante, allí venia su amiga.

-Hey! ¡Astrid! –Le llamo alegre recargándose en su pala, mientras la joven rubia sonreía saludándolo.-

-Hola, Hipo ¿Cómo has estado? Ya tiene rato que no te veo por aquí.

-Pues he estado… em… aquí, ehem! ¿Pero y tu como has estado?

-Normal, normal, la verdad he querido preguntarte si iras con migo y los muchachos a dar una vuelta por la plaza y hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. –Sonrió señalando atrás.- Un día de diversión no te haría daño, ya pareces águila en su nido desde allá arriba, hehehe.

-Hahaha, pues… deja veo si no tengo nada más que hacer y los acompaño. –Rio caminando emocionado a dentro de su casa, solo había algo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes había notado.

Jack estaba observando.

ooO-Ooo

-Mmm… -Caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando hacia la casa del menor, sin saber si ir a molestarlo o no, había visto a aquella chica "algo" cerca del menor, y eso no le gustaba, quería ir, entrar y raptar a Hipo un rato, estaba seguro que él era más divertido que esa rubia.- "Haber, cálmate, síguelo y ve que pasa." –Se dijo a sí mismo con el seño fruncido, volando al techo de la casa de Hipo y mirando a su alrededor, lo vio salir de la casa y comenzó a seguirlos.

Hipo y Astrid iban con calma por la calle charlando cosas sin sentido, había momentos en que la tosca rubia le daba golpes "amistoso" –que para Jack no eran NADA amistosos- y platicar sobre Toothless y la pierna del menor, el oji-verde le decía algo sobre una nueva prótesis y unos ajustes mecanices que él le haría.

Jack miraba atento cada movimiento e intentaba escuchar cada comentario hasta que ambos llegaron con varios chicos y uno muy gamberro que quería molesta a Hipo, pero noto como las dos rubias lo golpeaban, y sonrió- "bueno, al menos lo cuidan." –Comento mirándolos cuando uno le lanzaba a la cara una bola de nieve y así, entre todos se empezaban a pelear, Jack sonrió amplio, así que era eso, entonces noto, Hipo también tenía amigos, camaradas, como el tenia a Sophie y Jaime y los otros 4, el menor también contaba con amigos que lo cuidaban, y un gato gruñón que lo sobreprotegía.

ooO-Ooo

El día paso con calma, los muchachos habían terminado de jugar pues comenzó a nevar, obsequio de parte de Jack pues tocaba día nevado allí, el problema era que en Berk las nevadas eran casi tormentas y todos debían refugiarse, así que de camino a casa Astrid iba con Hipo ambos tranquilos, sin ningún problema, charlando y discutiendo de cosas sin mucho sentido, Jack iba justo detrás de ellos, mirándolos ya sin mucho cuidado, se elevo alto hasta el techo y sonrió mirando como Hipo se quedaba en la entrada.

Pero de repente se sintió un aire diferente.

Astrid estaba jugando con su cabello algo nerviosa e Hipo le miraba curioso, había visto esa actitud en las mujeres, pero esto se sentía diferente, y lo noto cuando de un momento a otro la rubia se acerco demasiado brusca a él…

Y lo beso.

En los labios, jalándolo por el cuello de la camisa, el beso apenas duro como 2 segundos, cuando se separaron, ambos rieron, "felices" creyó Jack, cuando la risa de Hipo era un poco forzada, Astrid estaba sonrojada y camino un poco, volviendo y despidiéndose del castaño, comenzando a correr en dirección a su casa, Hipo se quedo allí para, mirándola irse.

Pero el menor no noto que el peliblanco apretaba fuerte el cayado y se alzaba en vuelo a otro lado, mientras a lo lejos el cielo nublado presagiaba una terrible tormenta, una muy fuerte.

Algo no andaba bien.

**ooO-Ooo**

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

Algo me dice que lanzaran piedras tomates y cualquier cosa lanzable (hasta maquinas de refrescos).

Pero bueno, pronto actualizare asdasdas

FanTD97: Muahahaha amo torturar a los fans, ok no, prometo actualizar, prometo, prometooo! ;w; y claro, las propuestas son bienvenidas x3

birthy: asdasdasd encerio? Oow ;w; es que alguien tenia que escribir de ellos w son hermosos ;w;)/

NoirLexus: Hahaha me alegra no ser la única que lee tan tarde *-* yo ando revise y revise, y como no tengo internet mas que el de mi cel ya me ves traduciendo e imprimiendo fic tras fic, no tengo llene(¿?) Y siiii de hecho pronto veras la sexy aparición del copito ;D

G.A-motoharu: "Estuvieron a un besito de otro besote" Eso me mato xD y siiii mi intención es ponerles ese tipo de romance meloso y apapachable XDDD y me alegro mucho que te gustara, mira querida, yo shipeo piedras(¿?) ok no pero en serio, esta es la pareja que me a obsecionado por completo X3

Daniela:  Es que no puedo forzar las cosas por que si no adasdasd como que todo seria demasiado rápido y se perdería el chiste, tiene que haber trama, emoción, suspenzo, amor y ternura asdasdas muchas gracias por tu apoyo en serio, me animaste mucho x3

natsu2077: Hahaha no problem, fijate que yo también soy asi, me animo toda y le cuento a medio mundo XD hahaha y gracias por tu apoyo en serio, me alegro que les gustara.

LovinaxTonio95: Hahahahaa! –no paro de reir entre ternura y gracia por su coment- Si! Yo también me quede con cara de Wa! Cuanta melcocha! Podría hacer una tarta con el XD y no problema, espero que esto tan acido haya compensado el dulce, espera el siguiente cap ;)

AnnA Usui07: Wa! Eso me anima mas todavía para continuar ;w; el apoyo a la pagina de FrostCup es otra parte motivacional para mis fics, uwu)/ ya sabes el diche, de fans para fans

Wa! No saben cuanto me animan sus fics, ya saben, de eso vivo, de eso y los coments y likes en la pagina de Frostcup, en serio, gente! Ya casi llegamos a los 200 por aya! Espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pues este cap viene con todo! Será doble por cierto, y gracias en serio

Aquí les dejo el Link de la página de FrostCup en español X3

Solo escriban normal la pagina de Facebook y añadan todo sin espacios, ojala la logren encontrar, o pueden buscarla en facebook como: Frostcup y saldrá una sensual imagen de Hipo y Jack a lo "Píntame como tus chicas de Berk" -Titanic- LOL

Pages /Frostcup /144514292369922 ? hc_location = timeline

Gracias a Kokusai, mi amiga que me ayudo a que regresara.


	9. Consecuencias

(Adivinen quien viene con inspiración (¿?) les traigo una sorpresa, dos capítulos en un día, ojala les agrade, la verdad no me pude contener, incluso termino las ilustraciones para subirlas a la página de FrostCup también.)

_-KonekoM-_

**Advertencia**: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

* * *

**ooO-Ooo**

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capitulo Noveno.**

**Consecuencias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche y el viento golpeaba fuerte, la ventisca pegaba duro en el pueblo y atormentaba el lugar, pero todos se encontraban resguardados, miro a su padre que se iba a dormir, quería descansar pues mañana tendría que salir temprano para ver los daños de la ventisca.

Hipo continuo mirando por la ventana, lucia todo tan blanco y al mismo tan… terrible, como si los cielos estuvieran furiosos, al inicio pensó que solo era una tormenta pero luego recordó al mayor y tuvo miedo.

Jack.

Pensó muchas cosas pero las que más lo preocuparon fueron el hecho de que estuviera lastimado o que en la ventisca le pasara algo malo o que estuviera triste o molesto.

La verdad había notado que en todo el día no lo había visitado como acostumbraba, llevaban una semana de conocerse y habían platicado y jugado, reído y por un momento llorado, pues el menor le había contado lo que paso con su pierna y el mayor le conto sobre su pasado.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que incluso el mismo se sorprendió, jamás había logrado abrirse de esa manera con alguien y sentía que él podía ser de confianza, al mismo tiempo que se sentía acompañado, sentía que tenia a un amigo, un amigo del cual no se quería separar… quería estar con el por siempre.

Y se sonrojo.

No sabía porque pero de un tiempo para acá aquel pensamiento lo inundaba más seguido, ese deseo de poder acompañarlo, de poder estar con él… era algo extraño, extraño para él.

Quería estar con él.

Y justo ahora el nervio por saber sobre su estado lo carcomía, temía por que sentía que algo no andaba bien y aquel copo de nieve que brillaba fuerte en su mano no le ayudaba en nada, lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

El sonido de un teléfono se escucho al fondo pero no lo tomo mucho en cuenta, se preguntaba si el mayor estaba pensando en el, si quería estar tanto tiempo con él como él deseaba, si pensaría lo mismo, estar con el por siempre, y si, un pensamiento puro de amistad de parte del menor, aun que aquel beso en la frente a veces le hacía volar.

-Jack…

De repente su padre bajaba a gran velocidad casi tropezando con Chimuelo, miro al menor y le pidió que se quedara en casa, al parecer algo había pasado con la bodega que contenía parte de los víveres, cosa que aun que Estoico intentaba hacer parecer algo menor, en realidad Hipo sabía que era algo muy, muy importante, pues en aquel lugar había alimento, si pero había combustibles, y el estuvo allí cuando durante una ventisca parecida provoco la caída de un árbol y el incendio en el almacén y si, como dijo antes, el había estado allí, y casi medio pueblo desaparece por el incendio.

-Hijo, una vez lograste hacer algo por el pueblo cuando yo no estuve allí, ahora me toca a mí. –Le revolvió el cabello y salió con un abrigo grande de lana y las llaves de la barredora de nieve para encontrarse con Bocona ya.

Hipo observo como su padre salía, rogando a los dioses que nada malo pasase, sabía que su padre era fuerte y resistente pero temía que aquella fuerza no le ayudara si pasaba algo parecido, si, temía por su padre.

ooO-Ooo

Mientras tanto Jack estaba iracundo, lanzaba ventisca por toda la parte norte de Europa, volaba de un lado a otro a una velocidad impresionante, tan rápida que su velocidad para hacer nevar en toda esa area era muy fuerte, por lo menos provocando nieve de medio metro a un metro y medio completo.

Aquella imagen, aquella imagen que ahora tanto odiaba, no podía soportarlo, quería sepultar todo el lugar pero, pero no podía, solo se la poso descargando su ira en una tormenta de nieve, solo eso podía hacer, pues algo lo detenía.

El.

No podía hacer una tormenta mas fuerte por temor a que algo malo pasara, temía que alguien saliera herido… y no quería eso.

Pero a pesar de todo… esa ira irracional que sentía lo obligo a viajar de regreso a Berk, llevándose con el aun esa terrible ventisca.

ooO-Ooo

Hipo estaba preocupado casi siempre que su padre salía así, lograba enviarle un mensaje de que todo estaba a salvo, pero al no recibir nada y observar todo silencioso y sin aparición de su padre comenzó a preocuparse, así que con su pequeño cuerpo avanzo en dirección al almacén, mientras Chimuelo se quedaba en casa… mala idea.

ooO-Ooo

Estoico estaba ocupado, demasiado.

Un poste de luz había caído dejando un área del pueblo sin electricidad, así que ahora tenían que arreglarlo, por lo menos quitar los restos y poner las advertencias para que nadie intente salir y ocurra algún accidente.

Demasiado tarde.

ooO-Ooo

Hipo seguía corriendo en la ventisca, a todo lo que podía, cuando por fin llego vio que el almacen estaba a salvo pero no vio rastro de su padre, hasta que por el camino alcanzo a ver las luces de la camioneta de bocon.

Bocon estaba allí.

Pero no veía a su padre.

-¡Bocon! –Le llamo y este solo le hizo señas para que no se acercara.- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Una sensación poco agradable le recorrió, siguió avanzando hasta que lo vio allí, su padre estaba en el piso, cubierto de nieve, y no muy lejos estaba una camioneta.

-Papá… -Susurro mirando aquello, anonadado… incrédulo… asustado.-

ooO-Ooo

Mientras tanto Jack observo aquello no muy lejos.

Observaba lo que hizo.

Lo que no quería haber hecho.

Y la culpa lo invadió.

Y el miedo le acompañaba de la mano.

ooO-Ooo

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero que haya sido interesante, amo dejarlos con suspenso u.u

Porcierto, mas tarde subo el siguiente cap x3


	10. Nuevo Amigo

(Y aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, pronto los subiré seguiditos en la pagina de face con sus imágenes x3)

_-KonekoM-_

**Advertencia**: R13

Serie de Viñetas en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost. (FrostCup)

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de DreamWorks.

ooO-Ooo

**Blanco como la escarcha.**

**Capitulo Decimo.**

**Nuevo amigo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le falto el aire, podía sentir un fuerte mareo y unas nauseas grandes pero se contuvo, caminando despacio para terminar corriendo en dirección a su padre.

-¡Hipo! –Grito Bocón para que no se acercara, para que no viera, pero al final logro llegar hasta ellos.-

Su padre había sido golpeado apenas por la camioneta que derrapo, y este término tumbado en la nieve inconsciente, su amigo barbudo logro revisar tranquilo sus signos vitales, pero aun así no reaccionaba, el conductor de la camioneta estaba a su lado intentando ayudar, proponiendo ir en la barredora al hospital.

Con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón en la mano.- Papá vas a estar bien… -Dijo abrazándolo, mientras ambos hombres lo apartaban un poco para levantarlo y comenzar a subirlo en la camioneta del hombre, mientras bocón conduciría la barredora e Hipo se sentaba con su padre.

ooO-Ooo

Jack estaba quieto, mientras la ventisca se volvía apenas una leve nevada, sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos y su rostro mas pálido de lo normal.

Se había dejado llevar por su ira y había lastimado a alguien no solo alguien que conocía, si no a una persona que era importante para alguien que también lo era para él.

-¿Qué… he hecho?

ooO-Ooo

Habían logrado llegar al hospital que por obra y gracia de los dioses estaba aun abierta, con poca gente esperando atención por leves heridas al estar afuera durante la tormenta, en cuanto llegaron llamaron apoyo y llevaron al gran hombre en una camilla, mientras Bocón, aquel hombre e Hipo se quedaba a fuera en el pasillo, esperando alguna noticia.

-En… en serio mis disculpas, no fue mi intención…

-Tranquilo, hombre, está bien, fue un accidente de ambos al no poner los señalamientos correctos ¿tú estás bien? –Pregunto bocón al hombre joven que tenía una herida en la frente.

-Sí, solo es pequeña, me la hice con el volante. –Dijo limpiándola con una servilleta.

Hipo seguía sumergido en su mundo de preocupación y miedo, cuando aquella persona le llamo pidiéndole perdón, haciéndolo reaccionar, hasta ahora se había percatado de que era joven, de piel levemente morena y cabello castaño oscuro, con grandes ojos del mismo color, parecía de chocolate.

-En serio, perdón por lo que paso.

-Es… está bien… -Susurro mirándole y sonriéndole un poco, al final, el no tenía la culpa, solo fue un accidente.

De repente el médico salió sonriendo, dándoles alivio a los tres.

-El señor Estoico está bien, solo tuvo una contusión y una fractura en su brazo izquierdo, ya le enyesamos y esperamos que despierte, pero él está bien, el frio y el impacto fueron lo que lo dejo inconsciente, pero estará bien, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar.

-¡Dioses! Gracias doctor. –Dijo Bocón aliviado.

El médico se despidió mientras caminaba de regreso a atender a algunos pacientes mientras una enfermera guiaba al joven chocolate a curar su herida, Hipo le siguió junto a Bocón.

-En serio les digo de nuevo, perdón.

-Está bien, fue un accidente como dicen. –Hablo por fin el menor de los 3-

-Por cierto, un gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Ryan, pero mis amigos me dicen Guy. –Alzo una mano extendiéndosela al menor.

-Un… un gusto, me llamo Hipo y mis amigos me llaman… Hipo –Dijo correspondiendo el saludo.

-Hahaha, que nombre tan… tierno. –Dijo encogiéndose un poco de hombros.- Soy de Estado Unidos y vine a quedarme aquí un tiempo, me gusta mucho como son las cosas por aquí y siempre estoy viajando.

-Vaya, nuevo en la ciudad… -Bocón se retiro a checar algunas cosas del pago con el seguro de Estoico.- Espera… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Luces joven.

-Tengo 18 ¿y tú? Luces muy pequeño también.

-Hahaha, tengo 15, y si, todos dicen que soy de tamaño compacto.

-Hahaha, vaya…

-Y pues, bienvenido a Berk, viajero. –Dijo con un acento extraño y gracioso, cuando por fin terminaron de curar al muchacho, ambos se levantaron y caminaron donde Bocón.

-Dice el médico que ya puedes ir a ver a tu papá, que en cuanto termine la nevada nos podemos retirar.

-Bien.

-Voy contigo, tengo que disculparme con tu padre por lo sucedido.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, Estoico estaba bastante cansado, le dieron un poco de medicamento para calmar el dolor y el golpe lo dejaron algo adormecido, además del frio, pero aun así daba la imagen de un hombre de pelea que resistía, como los grandes Vikingos.

-¿Cómo te sientes papá? –Pregunto tomándole del brazo sano.

-Bien, hijo, en serio, no debiste salir ¿Si te pasaba algo?

-Pero no paso nada… -Sonrió.

-Está bien… -Dijo revolviéndole el cabello un poco brusco mientras el Ryan los observaba sonriendo.

-Señor… perdón por haberlo lastimado tanto, no fue mi intención, en serio, perdón.

-Bien muchacho, yo también tuve algo de culpa por no poner los señalamientos. –Dijo suspirando cansando mientras se levantaba.- Vamos a la sala de espera, en lo que me dejan salir de aquí.

ooO-Ooo

Un poco después la nieve paro y todos pudieron salir.

-¿Entonces donde vivirás?

-Cerca del centro, trabajare un tiempo allí.

-¿En serio? Nosotros vivimos allí.

-Hahaha si, bienvenido por cierto ¿Eres un viajero, no? Me llego tu reporte de que vendrían nuevos a mudarse por aquí, soy… el gobernador.

El pobre de Ryan se puso pálido.

-Atropelle al gobernador…

Los dos adultos soltaron una buena risa mientras Hipo le palmeaba el hombro para que se calmara.

-Tranquilo, como he dicho, fue un accidente, mientras no intentes nada malo no te veras con mi ira, hahaha.

Hipo y su padre regresaron a su casa mientras Bocón se encargaba de arreglar el problema de la luz y "Guy" se despedía del más chico.

-Cuídate Hipo, si quieres nos vemos otro día.

El menor sonrió emocionado y asintió.

-Hehehe, claro y no arrolles a nadie en el camino.

-Hahaha, lo prometo. –Dijo alzando su mano.-

Mientras un peliblanco triste lo esperaba en su cuarto.

**ooO-Ooo**

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

GothorumDaemon: Taraaaan aquí la continuación y asdasdsa gracias baby, en serio eres de mucha ayuda ;w;

Bueno, con esto me despido, hasta el siguiente cap, ojala envíen uno que otro review para poder saber su opinión del cap, ya saben, es mi única paga uwu

Bye-beee~


End file.
